Das Porträt
by Tamsyn
Summary: Mein Beitrag zur vorjährigen "Kurzgeschichten-Challenge" im Profsnape-Forum. Vorgaben: Severus Snape, ein Vogelnest und ein Malkasten...


_Diese Kurzgeschichte war ein Beitrag zur „Kurzgeschichten-Challenge" im Profsnape-Forum.  
_

_Vorkommen sollten Severus Snape, ein Malkasten und ein Vogelnest!_

_Die Challenge fand schon letztes Jahr statt- ich habe bisher einfach immer vergessen, diesen Beitrag zu veröffentlichen…_

_-  
_

_Spielt nach DH, ignoriert aber den Epilog._

_-  
_

_**DAS PORTRÄT**_

Einen Moment lang hielt sie noch vor der großen schweren Tür inne.

Sie bemühte sich um tiefe, gleichmäßige Atemzüge und befahl ihren Füßen, damit aufzuhören, unruhig hin- und herzutrippeln.

Ein undeutliches Gemurmel drang durch das dunkle Holz der Türe. Sie wusste, wer dort sprach- und es verstärkte ihre Nervosität erheblich.

Hermine fuhr sich noch einmal durch das straff nach hinten gebundene Haar und strich ordnend über ihre Kleidung, bevor sie die Türe endlich öffnete.

Kaum, dass sie in das Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts eingetreten war, verstummte das Gewisper und es herrschte eine Stille, die sich lastend auf ihre Brust legte, bis-

„Herzlich willkommen, Schulleiterin!"

Dilys Derwent war es, die sie als erste an ihrer neuen Wirkungsstätte begrüßte, doch schon kurz darauf fielen die anderen Porträts in die Willkommenswünsche ein.

Professor Dumbledore schenkte ihr von seinem Platz direkt über dem Schreibtisch ein strahlendes Lächeln, dass sie zögerlich aber herzlich erwiderte, als ihr Blick von einem anderen Gemälde angezogen wurde, dass direkt neben dem Dumbledores hing.

Ein Regal war darauf abgebildet. Es stand vor kargen Kerkermauern und war gefüllt mit Büchern und zahllosen Glasbehältern, die ihr zum Teil sogar vertraut vorkamen. Vor dem Regal stand ein hölzerner Lehnstuhl und auf ihm saß Professor Snape.  
Er musterte Hermine mit abschätzigem Blick.

„Mir bleibt auch nichts erspart", murmelte er vernehmlich und wandte sich demonstrativ von ihr ab.

„Ach, beachten Sie den gar nicht!", mischte Dilys sich nun ein. „Der ist zu allen Schulleitern so, seit Mr. Potter dafür gesorgt hat, dass sein Porträt hier einen Platz findet"

„Nicht einmal mein Tod hält ihn davon ab, mich zu nerven!", knurrte Snape jetzt, verließ den Lehnstuhl und verschwand hinter dem großen Regal, dem einzigen anderen Möbelstück in seinem Gemälde.

„Er ist nur sauer, weil er kein anderes Porträt hat, in das er sich zurückziehen kann", grinste Dilys mit einem vertraulichen Augenzwinkern.

„Und das ist auch richtig so!", hörte Hermine jetzt eine wohlbekannte, kalte Stimme. „Er hat seinen Posten verlassen, also verdient er es eigentlich noch nicht einmal, hier zu hängen!"

Phineas Nigellus Black schürzte die Lippen, um seine Missbilligung deutlich zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

„Um Himmels willen, Phineas, kannst du es nicht einmal gut sein lassen? Ohne Severus würden wir jetzt wahrscheinlich einen dieser barbarischen Menschen beraten müssen, wie er Reinblütigkeit am besten erkennt oder sonst einen Unfug anstellt!"

Entrüstet schüttelte Dilys den Kopf, dass ihre hellen Korkenzieherlöckchen nur so flogen. Black enthielt sich eines weiteren Kommentars und Hermine mutmaßte, dass sie diese Diskussion nicht zum ersten Mal geführt hatte.

Die ehemaligen Schulleiter und Schulleiterinnen verabschiedeten sich kurz darauf von ihr, um ihr die nötige Ruhe zu geben, sich in dem Büro einzurichten.

Hermine seufzte erleichtert und nahm auf dem Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz.

Es war ein zutiefst merkwürdiges Gefühl, hier zu sitzen.

Sie hatte eigentlich nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass sie den Posten bekommen würde, als sie sich darum bewarb, doch jetzt war sie hier- und sie stürzte sich mit Feuereifer in die Arbeit.

Es fiel ihr innerhalb der nächsten Wochen erstaunlich leicht, sich zurechtzufinden.  
Die Porträts waren alle sehr hilfreich, einzig das ihres ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessors blieb meist leer. Sie vermutete, dass er sich hinter dem großen Regal aufhielt, weil er ja, anders als die übrigen verstorbenen Schulleiter, kein Gemälde zum Ausweichen hatte und ihr war es nur recht so.

Sie hatte die anderen gebeten, sich ebenfalls zurückzuziehen, bis sie sie rufen würde, denn sie kam sie kam sich immer ein wenig beobachtet vor, wenn die Porträts um sie herum waren und das leise Gemurmel, das oft von ihnen ausging war ihrer Konzentration nicht gerade zuträglich.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass der Klang ihrer Stimme ein wenig ungehalten wurde. Seit beinahe einer Stunde diskutierte dieser Mensch nun schon mit ihr über die Bestrafung seines Sohnes und weigerte sich einzusehen, dass diese völlig gerechtfertigt war.

„Es tut mir leid, Mr. DeLucca, aber ich werde die Hauspunkte, die ich Ihrem Sohn abgezogen habe, nicht wieder hinzufügen", erklärte sie ihm zum wiederholten Male. „Mit diesem Zauber hätte er dem Mädchen ernsthaft schaden können. Er kann von Glück sagen, dass ihm die Verwandlung in eine Trauerweide nicht vollständig gelungen ist. Wir haben jetzt noch Schwierigkeiten, das Vogelnest aus ihren Haaren zu entfernen!"

Der hochgewachsene Zauberer verzog missbilligend den Mund.

„Wie hätte ich auch etwas anders von Ihnen erwartet? Sie sind eine Muggelgeborene, nicht wahr? Es ist eine Schande, dass so jemand über die Zukunft von echten Zauberern entscheiden darf. Sie können sicher sein, dass ich mich mit einer Beschwerde über Sie an das Ministerium wenden werde!"

Und mit diesen Worten verließ er das Büro.

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als er die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss warf, dann ließ sie sich erschöpft in ihrem Sessel nach hinten sinken.

Tränen brannten in ihren Augen und sie konnte nicht sagen, ob sie von ihrer Erschöpfung herrührten oder von ihrem Ärger.

Die zornigen Worte des Zauberers hallten in ihrem Kopf nach. _‚Sie sind eine Muggelgeborene, nicht wahr?' _Sie wusste, dass es ihm auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, sie Schlammblut zu nennen.

So viele Jahre, so viel Anstrengung, so viel Arbeit- und noch immer war sie das Schlammblut! Ihre Hand krampfte sich um das Papier, das vor ihr lag und zeitgleich entrang sich ihr ein frustriertes Schluchzen.

„Er hat Unrecht"

Im ersten Moment wusste Hermine nicht, wer gesprochen hatte und ihr Kopf fuhr herum, um zu sehen, wer in ihr Büro eingedrungen war.

Ihr Blick blieb an dem Porträt Professor Snapes hängen. Tatsächlich saß er dort auf seinem Lehnstuhl und sah sie direkt an.

„Bitte?", fragte sie verdutzt. In ihrer bisherigen Amtszeit hatte er sich noch nie zu Wort gemeldet, wenn sie die anderen Porträts um Rat fragte, sondern sich lediglich damit begnügt, verächtlich zu schnauben, wenn sie eine Frage stellte.

Er hob die Augenbrauen und machte sich dann daran, seine Fingernägel zu mustern.

„Sie haben mich schon verstanden", sagte er ohne aufzusehen. „Er hat Unrecht. Sie sind eine gute Schulleiterin und es ist völlig unerheblich, ob Sie muggelgeboren sind oder nicht."

Langsam wandte Hermine sich wieder ab und ihrem Schreibtisch zu, um das Papier, das sie soeben zerknüllt hatte, wieder zu glätten.

„Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ich diesen Vorwurf zu hören bekomme", seufzte sie. „Ich bin es nur so leid. So verdammt leid!"

Ihre Stimme war beinahe zu einem Flüstern herabgesunken und für einen Moment vergrub sie den Kopf in ihren Händen.

„Seit ich in diese Welt gekommen bin, arbeite ich daran, mich zu beweisen!", sagte sie leise. „Wissen Sie, was ich gedacht habe, als ich den Brief von Hogwarts erhalten habe?"

Sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern richtete sich leicht wieder auf und fuhr fort zu erzählen.

„Ich habe gedacht, das müsse ein Irrtum sein. Ich war doch nur das merkwürdige kleine Mädchen, dem manchmal unerklärliche Dinge zustießen und das die meisten Kinder lieber mieden. Die Streberin! Ich dachte damals, wenn ich nur gut genug wäre, dann müssten sie mich irgendwann akzeptieren. Sie waren netter zu mir, wenn ich ihnen erlaubt habe, meine Hausaufgaben abzuschreiben..."

Ein trauriges Lächeln glitt über ihre Züge, als sie sich in Erinnerungen verlor und ihre Hände fuhren unruhig über das knittrige Papier, während sie weitersprach.

„Als ich dann nach Hogwarts kam, hatte ich wahnsinnige Angst, dass sich alles irgendwann als Irrtum herausstellt, dass irgendwann jemand auf mich zukommt und mir sagt, dass ihnen da wohl ein Fehler unterlaufen sei, und dass ich leider wieder zurückmüsse.  
Was glauben Sie, warum ich die schlauste Hexe meines Alters geworden bin? Aus Angst! Ich dachte, wenn ich nur gut genug bin, wenn ich alle Zauber, alle Regeln dieser besonderen Welt beherrschte, würde ich mir das Recht verdienen, hier zu bleiben, dann würden sie mich irgendwann akzeptieren müssen. Aber es hört nie auf und ich mag nicht mehr..."

„Hören Sie schon auf, sich selbst leid zu tun!", herrschte Snape plötzlich und sie sah überrascht auf, als er sie so anfuhr.  
Er stand direkt am Rahmen des Porträts und wenn sie blinzelte, konnte sie sich einbilden, er stünde direkt vor ihr und durchbohrte sie mit kaltem Blick. Sie vermied es, zu blinzeln und richtete ihren Blick stattdessen wieder auf das hoffnungslos zerknüllte Dokument auf ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Sie haben, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, in erheblichem Maße dazu beigetragen, dass diese Welt noch in der Form existiert, die uns lieb ist! Ich hatte mehr als einmal die Vermutung, dass es Ihrem aufgeblasenen Freund bestimmt nicht gelungen wäre, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wenn Sie nicht gewesen wären. Wer hat denn als Einzige bis zum Schluss an seiner Seite gestanden?  
Sie müssen gar nicht mehr beweisen, wie gut Sie sind, um in diese Welt zu gehören, sie sind längst Teil von ihr. Wenn Sie aber von allen gemocht werden wollen, werden Sie garantiert niemals zufrieden sein!"

Hermine wandte sich nicht zu ihm um, doch sie konnte hören, dass er zu seinem Lehnstuhl zurückkehrte und darauf Platz nahm.

„Es geht darum, ob Sie von sich sagen können, das Richtige getan zu haben", fuhr er dann mit sanfterer Stimme fort. „Sie hatten so oft die Wahl, angefangen bei der Troll- Geschichte in Ihrem ersten Schuljahr. Sie hätten sich damals dafür entscheiden können, diese beiden Hohlköpfe, die so kopflos zu Ihrer Rettung geeilt sind, dafür büßen zu lassen. Mir wären schon ein paar empfindliche Strafen eingefallen! Aber Sie taten es nicht. Und genauso hätten Sie hätten die Wahl treffen können, lieber in aller Form ihren Schulabschluss zu machen, statt Potter auf seine Horcrux- Jagd zu begleiten. Was taten Sie? Sie wählten die Ungewissheit, um Ihrem Freund beizustehen, obwohl Ihnen ein Schulabschluss sicher mehr bedeutete als den meisten anderen!"

Jetzt drehte sie sich doch zu ihm. Snape erwiderte ihren ungläubigen Blick mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns.

„Glauben Sie, ich hätte so lange überlebt, wenn meine Informationen lückenhaft gewesen wären? Ich habe Sie alle beobachtet- und mir meinen Teil dazu gedacht.  
Sie mussten sich oft entscheiden- und Sie haben sich immer richtig entschieden. Sie haben das Zeug zu einer großen Schulleiterin und Sie können mir glauben, dass mir das nicht leicht über die Lippen geht. Hören Sie nur endlich auf, das kleine liebesbedürftige Mädchen zu sein, dass von allen gemocht werden will. Es gibt Wichtigeres als das!"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und wandte den Blick von dem Porträt des Mannes ab, der nie gemocht worden war und der dennoch bis zum Schluss getan hatte, was er für das Richtige hielt. Und seine schroffen, ehrlichen Worte und das Lob, das in ihnen versteckt war, bedeuteten ihr mehr, als die hohlen Lobeshymnen, die sie schon so oft gehört hatte und denen sie doch nie hatte Glauben schenken wollen.

„ Danke", sagte sie leise.

Doch sie erhielt keine Antwort und als sie zu seinem Porträt hinüberblickte, war er schon wieder hinter dem Regal verschwunden und tauchte auch in den nächsten Tagen nicht mehr auf.

Sie hatte trotzdem einen Weg gefunden, sich bei ihm zu bedanken...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Was meinen Sie?"

Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte kritisch ihr Werk.  
In dieser Kunstform war sie ohne Zweifel nicht besonders begabt, doch sie hatte sich alle erdenkliche Mühe gegeben.

Sie hatte ein Bild gemalt, das einen Wohnraum darstellte. Schwere, dunkle Möbel dominierten das Zimmer und ein Feuer flackerte in einem wuchtigen Kamin. Es verlieh der ganzen Szenerie etwa Behagliches und Hermine mochte die Vorstellung, dass man es sich auf dem Sofa bequem machen und dem Spiel der Flammen zusehen konnte.

Zufrieden klappte sie den magischen Malkasten zu und wandte sich um, um die Reaktion Snapes zu sehen. Sie sah gerade noch, wie er die Augen verdrehte.

„Ich habe ja keine große Wahl. Wo werden Sie es aufhängen?", fragte er betont gleichmütig.

„Wo möchten Sie es denn hinhaben?", fragte sie zurück.

„Egal! Mir ist alles recht, wenn ich nur von weinerlichen kleinen Mädchen verschont bleibe."

Jetzt war es an ihr, mit den Augen zu rollen, doch sie nahm das schwere Gemälde und trug es unter leisem Ächzen in das abgelegenste Zimmer, das sie finden konnte.

Sie lächelte, als er innerhalb des Rahmens auftauchte, sobald sie ihn mit den erforderlichen Zaubern an der Wand befestigt hatte.

„Ich kann auch noch ein Bild für die große Halle anfertigen", bot sie in unschuldigem Ton an.

„Unterstehen Sie sich!", knurrte er.

Glucksend wandte die Schulleiterin sich ab. An der Tür blieb sie stehen und wandte sich noch einmal um.

„Ich hoffe, ich sehe Sie trotzdem ab und zu noch mal in dem Bild in meinem Büro?"

Snape löste seinen Blick von der üppigen dunkelgrünen Couch, die sie in dem Bild platziert hatte und grinste.

„Solange Sie nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich Sie mag!"

-

_**Ende**_


End file.
